Ephémère
by Emizumi
Summary: Le jinchuuriki de Kyuubi ne va pas tarder à arriver pour sauver son ami Kazekage. Dans une grotte sombre, deux membres de l'akatsuki attendent patiemment son arrivée, profitant de cet instant de solitude... YAOI ROMANCE - LEMON


Il faisait sombre. La pièce circulaire était plongée dans une douce pénombre. Deux personnes étaient assises là, sur la roche, dans le silence. Il faisait un peu froid, et humide, mais on leur avait demandé de rester ici, alors ils étaient là. Dans quelques minutes, ils allaient avoir la visite de la team Kakashi. Un autre jeune garçon était allongé, devant eux, immobile, froid.  
Les deux personnes portaient de larges robes noires, décorées de nuages rouges entourés d'une aura blanche. Le premier était adossé à un gros rocher, il avait de longs cheveux blonds attachés en une semi couette derrière la tête, et l'autre, juste un peu plus loin, avait une sorte de coque, de telle façon qu'il faisait penser à une espèce de grosse limace. Le blond jouait à faire exploser des petits oiseaux fait d'argile quelques secondes après les avoir fabriqués. L'autre le regardait sans rien dire, posant quelque fois son regard sur le corps du Kazekage à leurs pieds. Les explosions résonnaient dans toute la pièce, faisant légèrement trembler le sol.

 **-** Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter 5 minutes ! gronda une voix.

\- Désolé, Sasori-sama, mais c'est plus fort que moi ! répondit la voix enjouée du blond.  
\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si fabuleux à faire exploser tes jouets stupides ! 

Le blond étouffa un rire en allant récupérer un peu plus d'argile.

\- Des "jouets stupides" ? s'indigna le blond d'un air faussement vexé, Sasori-sama ! Vous exagérez ! Ces "jouets stupides" peuvent tout de même se transformer en armes redoutables !  
\- Tu parles ! Tes trucs ne savent rien faire d'autre que d'exploser, on a vu mieux comme armes redoutables.  
\- C'est plus que des armes, c'est de l'Art, répondit-il doucement en regardant amoureusement l'oiseau qu'il était en train de sculpter. 

Ils avaient déjà eu un milliard de fois cette discussion, et Sasori était fatigué d'entendre les propos insensés de Deidara concernant l'Art.

\- On va pas recommencer là-dessus ! Tes bricoles n'ont rien d'artistique, je te l'ai déjà dit !  
 **-** Vous vous trompez, Sasori-sama ! L'Art n'est est éphémère ! Les bonnes choses ont toutes une fin, et à chaque fin, un renouveau apparait, pour se faner, et ainsi recommencer. Ca c'est l'Art...  
 **-** A quoi sert l'Art si c'est pour disparaitre ?  
 **-** L'Art ne disparait pas, répondit Deidara, il renaît de ses cendres !  
 **-** Je ne suis pas d'accord, trancha Sasori qui commençait à s'agacer de reprendre une nouvelle fois ce débat qui ne menait nulle part.  
 **-** Mais vous n'êtes jamais d'accord, Sasori-sama. 

Deidara lui sourit en faisant tournoyer un oiseau dans les airs, avant de refermer violement sa main. Au même instant, l'oiseau explosa et le sol trembla de nouveau. Sasori détourna la tête. Quel gâchis de voir ça. L'Art est fait pour durer ! La vraie beauté de l'Art réside dans sa capacité à lutter contre le temps ! L'Art ne vieillit pas, c'est là sa vraie force ! La beauté reste, et le temps passe. 

**-** Vous ne répondez rien ? Vous aurais-je convaincu ? tenta malicieusement Deidara.  
 **-** Non, pas du tout ! Je ne voulais pas regarder ce pur gâchis que tu fais ! siffla la voix rauque de la carapace de la marionnette.  
 **-** Vous employez des mots durs ! Mais si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi, essayez de me prouver que j'ai tort... 

Deidara chercha le regard de son partenaire avec un sourire provocateur. Le silence suivi cette mise au défi, durant lequel les deux se toisaient.

Ce blond était si arrogant, si prétentieux, si frimeur... Sasori savait que ce n'était que de la pure provocation, et qu'il ne devrait pas y répondre, mais c'était plus fort que lui, comme à chaque fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet. 

**-** Sasori-sama ? Auriez-vous perdu votre langue ? Ne pouvez-vous donc pas me faire changer d'avis ? se moqua Deidara. 

On entendit le soupir rauque de Sasori, tendit que les sons sourds d'une mécanique résonnait dans la pièce. On entendit comme des rouages qui se mettaient en marche, des chaînes qui s'entrecroisaient. Deidara observait son compagnon, alors que sa robe de l'Akatsuki glissait pour faire apparaitre le corps blindé de Sasori. Soudain, la partie supérieure s'ouvrit. Le blond n'en perdait pas une miette. Allait-il enfin lui montrer ce à quoi il ressemblait réellement ? Il ne savait pas si d'autres membres de l'Akatsuki avait déjà vu Sasori sous sa vraie forme. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, rien qu'à l'idée de connaitre une autre facette de cet homme qu'il a toujours admiré.  
Une silhouette s'éleva de la carapace, tel un papillon se libérant de la chenille qui l'emprisonnait. Un homme aux cheveux roux en bataille, vêtu d'un simple pantalon d'un rouge foncé, le surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Deidara ouvrait de grands yeux, dévorant cet instant. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir un jour, le véritable Sasori. 

**-** Alors c'est à ça que vous ressemblez ? lâcha-t-il, admiratif.  
 **-** Là n'est pas la question ! cracha le roux. 

Au niveau de sa poitrine, un étrange objet lui transperçait le coeur. Sasori descendit de sa machine qui lui servait de corps et s'approcha de son compagnon. Le blond le suivait, non, le dévorait des yeux, sans en perdre une miette. Quel spectacle !

 **-** Vous avez même transformé votre corps... 

Il posa une main sur la matière froide qui composait le corps de Sasori. Il la glissa jusque cette étrange chose qu'il avait remarquée. 

**-** Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il scrutait l'objet.  
\- Ce qui me permet de rester en vie, répondit froidement le roux.  
\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que les marionnettes n'ont pas de coeur...  
 **-** Si c'est un jeu de mot, tu peux te garder tes blagues !  
 **-** Je ne sous-entendais rien du tout, répondit Deidara dans un sourire qu'il ne pu dissimuler, je dis juste que... 

Il posa son autre main sur son torse, mettant en suspend la phrase qu'il avait commencé. 

**-** Si une marionnette a un coeur, ça veut dire qu'elle ne peut pas durer éternellement, comme vous voulez le faire entendre.  
 **-** Tant qu'on n'y touche pas, ce coeur est inépuisable. Je ne peux pas mourir de vieillesse, j'aurai toujours ce corps, siffla-t-il, de plus en plus agacé par le manque de compréhension du blond. 

Deidara sourit en glissant ses mains un peu partout afin de sentir la matière plastique et froide sous ses doigts. 

**-** Je vois... 

Le coeur... Quel organe étrange. Un organe qu'on assimile à la vie, et aussi à l'amour. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est l'amour, au fond ? C'est juste lorsqu'un ressent quelque chose de plus fort pour cette personne-ci, et pas pour cette personne-là. Et c'est le coeur qui dirige ça ? Pourtant, sa fonction n'est-elle pas de faire circuler le sang ? Le coeur n'est qu'un organe, il ne peut rien ressentir !  
Ils ne parlèrent plus. Deidara avait un demi-sourire malicieux. Le roux le regardait, interdit. Le soudain silence du blond l'inquiéta quelque peu. Que pouvait-il être en train de penser encore ?  
Deidara posa son doigt sur la surface qui battait à la place de son coeur. A ce contact, Sasori se crispa de douleur et fit un peu en arrière. 

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? pesta Sasori.

\- Sasori-sama, avez-vous vraiment transformé TOUT votre corps ? fit-il en insistant sur le « tout ».

\- Q… Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ! Imbécile ! En quoi ça t'intéresse ?  
 **-** Une simple question, roucoula-t-il. Je suis vraiment flatté que vous me montriez votre véritable apparence.  
 **-** C'est seulement pour te montrer que l'Art est éternel. Grâce à ce corps, je ne peux pas mourir !  
 **-** La beauté de l'Art, n'est-ce pas ? 

Un silence s'en suivit pendant lequel Deidara se rapprocha de Sasori. Celui-ci le regarda arriver sans savoir ni quoi faire ni quoi penser. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette tension dans l'air tout à coup ? Quelle était cette tournure que prenaient les choses ?  
Arrivé à sa hauteur, Deidara sourit à son partenaire, et s'empara de nouveau de son torse froid et lisse. Ses mains se baladèrent goulument sur ses hanches, remontèrent dans son dos et s'arrêtèrent dans son cou.

\- C'est fascinant… murmura le blond.

Sasori le regardait faire sans se débattre. Les mains douces du blond repassèrent sur son torse. Un nouveau sourire malicieux fendit le visage angélique de son partenaire.

Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à son ventre, en frôlant au passage le cœur du roux. Ceci lui arracha une grimace accompagnée d'un petit soupir semblable à un gémissement. Deidara plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, scrutant sa réaction. Sasori le repoussa en l'interrogeant du regard. 

**-** Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques gamin ?  
 **-** Vous avez beau dire que votre Art est éternel, Sasori-sama, mais au final, c'est cette petite chose qui bat dans votre poitrine qui peut vous tuer.  
 **-** Je ne sors jamais de ma marionnette de combat, aucune arme ne peut atteindre mon cœur, répondit-il en se reculant d'un pas.  
 **-** Qui vous parle d'arme ? 

Sasori l'interrogea du regard. Le blond se redressa et mit les mains sur ses hanches en présentant son sourire le plus serein au roux. 

**-** On en revient au même point, déclara-t-il plein d'assurance. Je vous dis que l'Art est éphémère, car même avec votre corps sublime, vous avez toujours votre point faible. Alors à quoi bon essayer de faire durer une chose qui finira tôt ou tard par s'effriter ?  
 **-** Tu es si arrogant, Deidara ! siffla le roux en tournant les talons.  
 **-** Non, je dis juste les choses comme elles le sont, répliqua-t-il en faisant le tour de son compagnon pour lui barrer la route. Je vais mourir, vous allez mourir, nous allons tous mourir un jour sur cette terre. Rien n'est fait pour durer.  
 **-** Arrête de croire que tu sais tout ! Je suis ici depuis bien plus longtemps que toi ! Ce n'est pas toi, un petit nouveau, qui va m'apprendre ce qu'est l'Art ! L'Art est éternel ! Je suis éternel !  
 **-** Non, vous... 

Sa patience étant arrivée à sa limite, Sasori s'empara de la gorge et son partenaire et l'envoya s'écraser sur la paroi rocheuse derrière lui. Le roux le rejoignit en deux ou trois sauts, et lui attrapa le bas du visage, obstruant sa bouche, et fit apparaitre quelques armes pointues et imbibées de poison. 

\- Vas-tu enfin arrêter de te croire supérieur à moi, gamin ? souffla rageusement Sasori en serrant sa poigne sur la mâchoire de son vis-à-vis.

\- Mmmppfr…

Aussitôt, Deidara empoigna l'organe vital de Sasori en l'empêchant de fuir comme tout à l'heure. Sasori lâcha prise instantanément et s'agrippa au poignet du blond espérant le faire lâcher. De sa main de libre, Deidara prit le menton du roux entre deux doigts et le força à le regarder en gardant la pression sur son cœur.

Il lui afficha son plus beau sourire emprunt de sadisme alors que la respiration de Sasori se faisait plus difficile.

\- On dirait que vous êtes très vulnérable quand on a compris quel est votre point faible, Sasori-sama…

Deidara relâcha un peu sa pression, ce qui permit au roux de reprendre sa respiration et de le fusiller d'un regard plus noir que les ténèbres. Il relâcha encore sa poigne, de telle sorte que sa main n'était que posée sur la partie faite de chair de Sasori. Le roux s'entendit gémir une nouvelle fois. Il ne fallait pas imposer tant de pression à son cœur ! Lui qui avait mit tant de temps à le mettre au point. 

\- Ca vous fait si mal que ça, Sasori-sama ? questionna le blond en faisant jouer son doigt sur la surface chaude et rugueuse de l'organe. Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez exactement ? 

Il appuya encore. Le roux lâcha sa prise sur le poignet du blond pour s'appuyer contre le mur. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et son coeur s'agitait. On ne devait pas le toucher, c'était ce qui le maintenait en vie ! Pourtant, il ne disait rien lorsque Deidara l'agaçait de son doigt. 

**-** On dirait que votre coeur est fragile. Regardez dans l'état dans lequel vous vous mettez quand je vous le touche.  
 **-** Tais-toi ! Imbécile !  
 **-** Vous avez encore de l'énergie pour dire des bêtises, à ce que je vois. 

Deidara agaça de nouveau l'organe vital de Sasori, qui se crispa encore, avant de poser sa tête sur son bras déjà contre le mur. Deidara sourit encore. Ce qu'il aimait avoir le contrôle de tout, et là, il contrôlait totalement le grand Sasori.  
Le roux se tenait tout contre lui, la respiration saccadée. Deidara enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Sasori. 

**-** Qu'est-ce que tu... 

Il se tut sous une nouvelle pression au niveau de son coeur. Alors qu'il gémissait une nouvelle fois, Deidara lui passa un bras autour de la taille et l'embrassa dans le cou. 

**-** J'adore vous entendre gémir comme ça, Sasori-sama... 

Le blond sourit de plus belle, sentant une chaleur nouvelle au niveau de son bassin. 

**-** Sasori-sama, je crois qu'il m'arrive une chose qui ne peut plus vous arrivez à vous.  
 **-** Qu'est-ce que tu dis... 

Il entraina la main de son partenaire jusqu'à son entre-jambe, afin de lui faire comprendre. Le roux ravala sa salive. Deidara coinça la main de Sasori entre ses jambes, enroula ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire et enfouit de nouveau sa tête dans le creux du cou de son Maître. Il respira son odeur particulière ; un savoureux mélange de parfums sauvages. Il remonta jusqu'à son oreille et joua avec le lobe pendant quelques secondes.

Il n'oubliait cependant pas de le faire gémir en pressant ses doigts autour de son cœur. L'entendre ainsi le rendait fou. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent de celles du roux avec une avidité bestiale. Sans attendre de savoir s'il en avait le droit, sa langue força l'entrée de la cavité buccale de son Maître. Il la caressa et joua ardemment avec.

La main toujours coincée entre les jambes de Deidara, Sasori ne pu faire autrement que de sentir le désir de son partenaire augmenter avec leur baiser.

Alors qu'ils se séparaient pour reprendre leur souffle, Sasori en profita pour libérer sa main. Reprenant ses esprits il s'apprêtait à reculer, quand Deidara lui fit remarquer qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

 **-** Vous ne m'avez pas répondu Sasori-sama... Que ressentez-vous quand je vous touche ici ? 

Mettant des gestes aux paroles, il effleura une nouvelle fois la partie faite de chair du roux, lui tirant un nouveau gémissement, et une nouvelle série de respiration saccadée. 

**-** Je... je...  
\- Vous ?  
 **-** Je... 

Il leva un regard méchant vers lui avant de lui dévorer les lèvres. Deidara, à moitié surpris, à moitié satisfait, se laissa entrainer. Les mains de Sasori s'agrippèrent à ses hanches et le rapprochèrent avec force de lui. Deidara sourit intérieurement en entendant son Maître gémir de cet échange, sans qu'il n'ai eu besoin de le titiller cette fois.

L'échange devenait sauvage alors que le visage de Deidara devenait pourpre de désir. Le roux l'embrassait dans le coup, suçotant sa peau chaude et sucrée, et y laissant des petites traces rouges. Deidara gémit à son tour. Il perdait délicieusement le contrôle de la situation. Son Maître devenait de plus en plus brusque dans ses gestes, voulant clairement le soumettre à ses pulsions.

Sasori releva la tête, tirant un peu les cheveux de Deidara pour qu'il lève la tête vers lui. Les yeux voilés du blond trahissaient son excitation. Ceux de Sasori étaient à la fois vides et froids, et brûlants quand ils se posaient sur le visage d'ange de son partenaire.

 **-** Sasori-sama... arriva difficile à dire Deidara entre deux respirations, Sasori-sama... 

Le regard froid et les gémissements qu'il avait poussé à ces instants le rendaient fou. Il voulait plus que ses lèvres, plus que sa bouche. Mais ils avaient une mission...  
Leur deux corps brûlants s'échauffaient encore plus l'un contre l'autre, cherchant à susciter encore plus de désir chez l'autre, qui bouillonnait déjà. 

**-** Nous avons... une mission... Sasori-sama... 

Il espérait que lui dire ces paroles le ferait se stopper, car le blond ne se sentait pas capable de mettre fin à cet échange si le roux n'y mettait pas du sien.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard encore plus froid qu'à l'accoutumée, et ils se toisèrent pendant de longues secondes.

Comprenant que Sasori allait mettre fin à leur échange passionné, Deidara se risqua une dernière fois taquiner son cœur, afin de prendre une dernière fois le contrôle du corps parfait de Sasori. Il l'enlaça et déposa un baiser profond dans le creux de son cou avant de le libérer.

 **-** Le Jinchuuriki doit être tout prêt maintenant, fit le blond, les joues encore rouge et la respiration irrégulière. Que dirait-il s'il nous voyait ainsi ? 

Le regard glacial de Sasori se posa une dernière fois sur lui avant de tourner les talons.

\- Il n'y aura rien à dire car personne ne verra rien, cracha-t-il en se dirigeant vers la carapace de sa marionnette.

Le blond sourit alors que le roux s'écartait, ramassant au passage sa robe noire et rouge. Il regarda le corps pâle et parfait de son Maître s'éloigner en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Vivement que cette mission soit terminée, qu'ils puissent reprendre leur petite « discussion » !

Deidara le regarda replacer sa robe sur sa marionnette et se préparer à entrer à l'intérieur. Il s'approcha de lui et s'appuya sur la roche à sa place initiale. 

**-** Vous ne donnez pas l'air comme ça, mais vous pouvez être assez bestial, Sasori-sama, roucoula Deidara, un sourire en coin.  
 **-** Pas un mot sur ce qu'il vient de se passer, cracha Sasori.  
\- Oh ne vous en faîtes pas. Je ne compte pas vous partager avec un autre !  
 **-** Imbécile… soupira le roux depuis l'intérieur de sa carapace.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce sombre. Deidara entreprit de construire de nouveaux oiseaux d'argile. Mais avant de les envoyer s'envoler, il se tourna vers Sasori.

 **-** Dites, Sasori-sama, à votre avis, l'amour est-il éphémère ou éternel ?


End file.
